Family
by DySolo
Summary: L/R section DB Series. Number 15. Lila's there for Spencer after Garcia gets shot. Spoilers up to 3x09


****

Title: Family  
Series Information: 16th in L/R section of DB series. Begins with Safely :for those who read M-ratings:, Coming Home :for those who don't:. Follows Abandoned  
**Pairing: Lila/Reid**  
**Author's Notes: I had so much fun writing this. Illegal amounts of fun.  
****Rating: Very T.  
Summary: Lila's there for Spencer after Garcia gets shot.**

* * *

It's not Spencer who calls her when Garcia gets shot. It's Emily, the new girl. She doesn't know much about the woman, other than she's strong. That's what Spencer told her. She's strong and keeps it together, so when the woman sniffles over the line, Lila decides to fly out to DC. She doesn't know if that's why the woman calls or just to fill her in, but it doesn't matter.

She arrives to see the group, minus Morgan, in a waiting room. Spencer looks up, his eyes widening before he stands up. He doesn't say anything as he wraps his arms around her, resting her head on her shoulder. She wraps her arms under his arms and holds him tight. "Shhh. It's okay. She's going to be okay."

"She's been in surgery for so long, it's not-"

"Shh," She moves back slightly to move a hand to his hair, running her fingers through the longer locks. He hasn't cut his hair since their last visit. "She's going to be okay."

She pulls back and he leans his forehead against her temple. "I'm so glad you're here."

She grabs his hand, moving to the chairs and sits with him. Morgan comes in a few minutes later and Lila sees the fire in him. He wants to hurt whoever did this to his team mate and Lila finally sees the family bond between the team mates Spencer is always talking about. They're all here, all hurting. They all stand, surround the doctor as he comes up, needing to know. She stays seated, hand still in Spencers, squeezing it as they get good news. Hotch and Rossi leave, but the others stay.

"You should go to my-" Reid stars, but she cuts him off.

"I'm staying until she's up."

He smiles and doesn't argue. She kisses his forehead. "I'm going to go get you all some coffee though."

They all give her tense smiles as she gets up, giving the members a moment to themselves.

****

Deal Breaker || Family

She wakes up in the ICU waiting room, alone and cold. She shivers and a second later, feels a coat laid on her. She opens her eyes to see Spencer and she smiles. "Hey."

"She's awake. She's trying to give us a sketch of the guy now."

She nods and sits up, wincing. He frowns. "You should really go back to my apartment, Lye. I'll be there a little later."

She shakes her head. "I want to be here."

He smiles. "You need to sleep. You got here really early and these chairs aren't comfortable."

"You haven't slept either." She argues and he softly chuckles.

"Lila." He starts, but she shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving until you come with me."

He studies her, his eyebrows scrunching before he leans over the chair to kiss her forehead. "At least go get some lunch. Go for a walk or something, for me."

"Do you want me to pick up some Chinese?"

He nods. "Sure, that sounds great."

****

Deal Breaker || Family

He finally goes home and she follows, gladly. She flops down on the couch, exhausted. He moves into the kitchen and joins her with a glass of water. He sips it before setting it down.

"We should talk." He says and she looks toward him.

"Now?"

He nods. "I want to apologize for the things I said."

She shakes her head. "It's fine, Spence."

"It's not. I had no right to say any of that. You were helping me and-"

"And it's okay, Spence. I'm past it."

"And I should have told you about Elle."

She frowns at that.

"I didn't know how to tell you about it. I didn't want you to think that I was the type of person who did that sort of thing all the time and-"

"Spencer, I knew you had only slept with two people before me. I wasn't going to assume that you were some big slut."

He frowns. " I meant… There's rules about fraternization in the FBI and-"

She looks at him. "There's rules about sleeping with victims of cases too, isn't there?"

He frowns. "I guess you're right. I'm… I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted it. It got too far."

"I… I'm really glad you're here." He says softly and she smiles, leans her head against his shoulder.

"Me too."

****

Deal Breaker || Family

He spends the next few days, at the hospital or the BAU. She cooks him dinner every night and they talk. It's nice and it's normal and she realizes how much she had missed him. He comes home, smiling, one night and she looks up from making pasta. She matches his look.

"Did you catch the guy?"

"Not yet, but Garcia went home today. She's going to be okay."

She smiles. "That's good."

She nods as she puts the food on two plates and moves to the living room. She hands him a plate and he smiles, sitting next to her.

They watch a little tv as they eat and talk about everything but the case he's working. He helps with the dishes.

He offers her his bed, he has every night, and she always refuses, but tonight he's insistent and she agrees, only if he shares it.

He lays next to her, resting his body weight on his elbow, looking at her.

"You haven't been too bored have you?"

She smiles. "I like being bored. I kind of feel like a housewife."

He chuckles. "What does that mean?"

"I like being able to take care of you."

His bottom lip juts out slightly, he's thinking about something and he leans in and kisses her. The movement surprises her; he hasn't been physically affectionate with her since the first day. She doesn't pull back through, her hands reach out, grabbing at his shirt, holding him close. He deepens the kiss at her actions and she tugs him closer, biting at his bottom lip. He moves towards her, his free hand resting on the other side of her, his body weight shifting as he moves against her. Her hands move up his chest to rest in his hair.

"Spence." She breathes as she breaks the kiss. His lips graze against her jaw, moving to her neck and her eyes close at the contact. Her fingers tangle in the dark locks and tugs him closer, making sure he doesn't stop what he's doing. He gets the idea easily, nipping at the skin. She pouts when he pulls back, but it's short lived as his hands tug off the shirt he put on for bed. She sits up to kiss him again, his hands moving over the bare flesh as his hands tug at the hem of her shirt. She pulls back to let him get rid of it, but his phone rings before he can. He freezes, eyes darting to the phone on the nightstand. She holds her breathe, hoping he'll ignore it, but it rings again and he grabs at it.

"Reid." He says and she notes that his voice sounds a little huskier than normal. He listens for a few seconds.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He hangs up and looks back at her.

"Garcia's -"

She shakes her head. "Go."

He nods. "I'm really-"

She kisses him. "Go and hurry back."

****

Deal Breaker || Family

She's asleep when he finally gets back. He lays behind her and she turns in her sleep, snuggling into his chest.

"You get 'em." She mumbles.

"We did." He says softly.

"Good." She mutters and he waits until her breathing slows again, his fingers running through her hair.

"I realized something this week."

"Mmh." She hums and he's not sure if she's talking in her sleep or awake.

"I kept trying to think of what I would have wanted, had it been me. If I was in her shoes, and … all I could think about is the fact that I would have wasted the last 11 weeks not talking to you."

Her hand moves under his shirt and she snuggles more into his chest. She doesn't say anything at all.

"I missed you." He murmurs. "I missed you so much that it made me physically ache. I told JJ and she laughed, said that's what love does."

Again, she doesn't stir and he brushes his lips across her forehead.

"I didn't understand what she really meant until I saw you at the hospital, but I get it now." He chuckles to himself. "I never thought I'd say this, but.. I love you, Lila."

She stirs slightly, her hand moving from his chest to his side, tugging him closer as she shifts to get more comfortable. "Love you too." She mutters before she stills again.

He smiles to himself as he wraps an arm around her. He closes his eyes and falls asleep rather quickly, the last week of barely sleeping taking it's toll. Lila breathes in his scent, his words finally registering in her head in her sleepy hazy. Her eyes shot open wide as she stares at him. His breathing's slow, but she shakes him, uncertain if she really heard what she heard.

He grunts and opens his eyes. "What?"

"Did you just tell me you loved me?"

His eyes close as she sees the little smirk on his lips. "I did. You love me too. Go back to bed."

She stares at him in disbelief for a few moments before she laughs to herself. He loved her. After all her internal fighting, whether to tell him that she loved him and tell him she wanted to be back with him, he had been the first one to come out and say it and made it casual, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. She watched him as he fell back into a slumber, his arm around her, holding her close. She had expected him to freak out at the fact she loved him, if she ever did decide to tell him, and talk about Chocolate or peas, like he had months before when the topic had come up, and now, just laying in bed, one night, he lets it slip like it was common knowledge. She should be angry at him for him not making it a big deal, but in a way, the fact that he didn't, means more to her than if he had.


End file.
